


AfterClass

by the_folivora



Series: AfterClass [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_folivora/pseuds/the_folivora
Summary: Summary: After what happened at the end of Class, everyone involved has to start living a more convencional life, but is that possible after all that happened, and being so close to the weirdness of Coal Hill School?This story continues where the show left, I’m not taking into account the books.





	1. I

"April !?" Charlie asked confused while the imposing king of the Shadow kin stood before them a few meters away.

 

The eyes crossed quickly through the room trying to understand what was happening.

 

"What the hell is going on ?!" Quill yelled as she got up.

 

Ram approached carefully to April, while Mateusz and Tanya joined. Charlie, confused, was still pointing his weapon at the Shadow Kin. April did not take long to realize that all eyes were on her. Her body felt strange, she delicately lifted her hands and watched them startled as a scream escaped her lungs.

 

Ram with extreme delicacy approached her, who dropped the swords she held. He took her hands and grabbed them tightly.

 

"Everything is fine. April," he said while her gaze was lost "look at me, everything will be fine"

 

Charlie lowered the gun while looking very confused at the rest. He took a deep breath and stood up. He wanted to run and hug Mateusz, but he knew it was not a good time. His heart was still beating strongly, during what he thought would be the last minutes of his life, he could only think about him, and hoped he would be able to forgive him.

 

"Can anyone explain to me how it is possible that April is ...?" Mateusz asked, looking at the rest of them.

 

"Maybe ... I guess his heart was in the king when everything happened ..." Tanya tried to explain while the rest looked at her inquisitively.

 

A familiar sound began to resonate throughout the room, and they turned in surprise when they saw a blue booth appear on the stage.


	2. II

The TARDIS did not take long to materialize on stage, and the Doctor rushed out of it. His face reflected intense fear. He looked around the room and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Are you all well?" The Doctor asked, squinting, trying to discover what he was missing.

 

"Define being well," April replied with some anger.

 

The Doctor fixed his gaze on the girl and approached her quickly.

 

-How ... how is this possible?! - asked the Doctor- Unit told me that every Shadow kin had disappeared.

 

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned April in astonishment. He put his hand to his mouth as he turned and pointed to April.

 

"Doctor, no!" Tanya shouted from across the room. "That's our friend April. Somehow it has been trapped in the body of one of the Shadow kin."

 

"Is there any way you can help me?" April asked, intrigued.

 

"I'm sure you know how to help her, he could give me a new leg, he has to know in some way to put you back into to your body." Ram told her.

 

"Is that your body?" The Doctor asked as he pointed to April's old body.

 

"Yes"-she said with a notable pain in her voice

 

"I am very sorry, but you are indeed very much dead, I do not think I can do anything for you."

 

He turned to Charlie and Quill.

 

"Ah! The prince and the Quill, I suppose you have adapted to the circumstances. I should thank you for using the cabinet of souls, I know what it meant to you. But you must know that this planet will be dead if you had not been so brave. I'm sorry you have to carry this burden on you now."

 

"How is it possible that you know so much about what happened seconds ago?" Quill asked inquisitively.

 

"Time machine," the Doctor answered as he smiled. "Unit will have some questions so if I were you I would be ready."

 

Without further delay the Doctor walked towards the TARDIS. Before opening the door he turned for a brief moment.

 

"You have protected this school very well, I did not expect less from you."

 

The door of the blue cabin opened revealing part of its infinite interior.

 

"Doctor, wait!" Mateusz shouted. "Could not she make April look human, just like you did with Charlie?"

 

The Doctor blinked for a few seconds and bit his lower lip.

 

"I suppouse, I could do that, yes."


	3. III

Charlie approached Mateusz carefully, and after all he had thought to tell him, his mind went blank at the sight of his beautiful blue eyes. He dropped his body on his. Mateusz held him tightly as he let Charlie let go of everything that had happened, and tears constantly escaped his eyes.

"Everything is fine, kochaine." He left a kiss on the temple of the young man who clung more and more to him.

"I thought, I thought ... I thought I was going to die, and all I could think about was you ..." Charlie stirred in the young man's chest "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you ... what I've done to myself..."

Mateusz closed his eyes, on the one hand he knew he would never be able to forgive Charlie completely, but his heart could not agree. He wanted to hug his boyfriend and tell him that he had been very brave, risking everything. But he had killed April ... destroyed a whole species and all the others of his own. Mateusz's heart was divided in two, and he did not know if he would be able to forget everything that had happened.

"I understand that you had no other choice, Charlie ..." said Mateusz as he looked into his eyes, and dried the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"If ... If I had another exit ... I killed ... I killed two entire species, Mateusz and I do not know if I can live with it ... I will understand if you do not want to see me again ..."

Mateusz's heart beat faster and faster.

"Charlie, I could never leave you ... But I'm not sure I can continue to love you as before ... You've almost died ..."

"To protect you!" shouted Charlie before Mateusz could even finish.

"What makes you think that I would want to live in a world without you !?"

Charlie looked at Mateusz's crystalline eyes, while his chest rose and fell irregularly. He swallowed.

-Mateusz ...

Mateusz's lips covered his before he could continue the phrase.

-I know, me too.

Charlie lunged back to his lips, while the tears began to flow back down his cheeks, but now they contained a feeling very different from sadness.

-Oh! Here we go with the teen angst again ... -shouted Quill.


	4. IV

"Oh! Here we go with the teen angst again ..." shouted Quill.

 

"You are being very hard on them, we have been on the verge of death, let them be happy."Tanya protested.

 

Quill grimaced and tried to avoid the girl.

 

"On what you said ... Is it true that ...it will devour you when it's born?"

 

Quill turned slightly to observe Tanya.

 

"I do not ... I actually do not know."

 

"I thought you were the last of your kind, how is it possible that ... You were already pregnant when you arrived?"

 

"No!" Quill said angrily. "I'm not sure how it's possible either, but it's not been one of my kind ..."

 

"Then it could be that a baby of another species was born, right?"

 

Quill looked at Tanya with a frown. She wished that what she carried inside her was her kind, so she would not be the only remaining quill and could follow their legacy; but Quill knew perfectly well that if it was a baby of his kind ... he would end her life before it was born. Also, only one baby was coming, it was impossible ... the quills have whole litters.

 

Quill's silence had become as palpable as her concern. Tanya looked at her in distress.

 

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be a good mother."

 

Quill looked at the girl for the first time with different eyes.

 

"I'm very sorry about your mother." she said without abandoning that arrogant tone that characterized her.

 

Tanya smiled, and Quill returned a grimace.

 

"Why are they taking so long to come back?" Ram asked nervously, he hadn't stop staring at the stage, where the TARDIS had dematerialized, taking the Doctor and April with it.

 

"It's a time machine, they could be back before they left."Tanya replied.

 

Ram looked at her confused, not quite understanding what Tanya meant.

 

"It's a very complex process, Ram. I'm sure they'll be back any time." Charlie said trying to calm him down.

 

"What did they really do to you?" Tanya asked.

 

"The Doctor took us to a planet where there was an alien species that could change shape."Quill explained in a bad mood-. "They are also able to change the body shape of others, after some mistakes they made Charlie and I look human."

 

Mateusz looked at his boyfriend with a frown, trying to bury his curiosity to know what Charlie was like before he got to Earth.

 

The powerful sound of the TARDIS was immediate and began to materialize again on stage.


	5. V

The TARDIS materialized completely, and Ram ran towards it impatiently. Just when he reached it, the door opened, and behind it was April. Ram felt the strong beating of his heart as he threw himself into her arms. He could not find anything different in her, she looked exactly the same ... the same person who was lying dead on the floor. April and Ram looked at her old body as their feelings mingled. April was alive, but at what price?

"Who's going to take care of April?" Quill asked in a bad mood, pulling the two of them out of their strange confusion.

"I suppose I should do it ..." April said, still quite affected by being dead on the floor.

"I'll help you" Ram whispered uncertainly.

"Well," Quill replied curtly. "I have to talk to the Doctor."

The Doctor was surprised at that statement, but invited her to enter the TARDIS.

April approached Charlie and held him in her arms. The young Rhodian put his arms around her, feeling quite confused.

"Charlie, I want you to know, I don't hate you." she said as a tear escaped down her cheek. "In the end, everything went well." she concluded as she grabbed the young man's hands and gave him her best smile.

"But, April ..." Charlie tried to tell her.

"We all know that there was no other option, and you were very brave." Charlie smiled to her and hug her once again as a nervous laugh came out.

April reunited with Ram and between the two of them tried to take April's body from the gym. Seeing that it was a great effort, the others joined.

The school had been evacuated after the attack of the Shadow kin, so they had no problem taking the body to the backyard, and after digging a hole deep enough, they put April's body in it. The young woman looked at her body one last time. Her heart was beating very differently now, and her emotions were far more complex than before, but it certainly was not a pleasant sight.

Charlie could not help but wonder how he had been able to shoot April while looking at the body. His heart was pounding and he knew that the memory would torment him for a long time. Mateusz, approached him after seeing his expression, and grabbed him tightly by the hand. Charlie dropped his head on his shoulder, and watched as April's body began to be covered in dirt.

"So, are you human again?" Ram asked as they walked back to the auditorium.

"It's not that simple"she tried to explain "The Doctor said that there will be some changes, but that for the main part I will continue being human."

Ram smiled brightly, noticing that his companion was back.

Charlie hurried towards the TARDIS that dematerialized before his eyes. He grunted as the TARDIS created the last sound and disappeared completely. Mateusz approached him, and picked up a note on the floor:

"The Doctor has accepted my proposal, I'll be back in a couple of weeks, try to survive without me. With hate, Quill" he read aloud.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ram asked as everyone looked at him questioningly.


End file.
